the_angelic_and_demonic_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ziz
Ziz is the eleventh creation of God and a prototype for angelkind, he is the first thing corrupted by The Beast . Biography Birth Ziz is born because God was affraid because he would create a lot more angels than seven in each kinds, he create Ziz as a prototype to see if he was able to create an angel weaker than Archangels . Life and Death He make no issues until his corruption by The Beast and try to kill the Seraphims, he is destroyed by God . He appears, centuries after, in Purgatory and is ressurected by Legion . Release He frees himself and is quickly joined by his brothers Behemoth and Leviathan . He is fighted by all the Seraphims and is saved by Samael . Personnality Before Corruption Ziz was, before his corruption, kind and faithful to God, he loved all his siblings as well as his uncles and his father, it's what allow The Beast to corrupt him . After Corruption Ziz is, now, only kind with Behemoth, Leviathan, Typhon and Legion, he supports purgatory masters younger than themselves but don't like them, he hates humans and views them in the same way as Helel but hates angels too, the only specie he seems to respect is the Weaker Gods . Powers * High-Tier Nigh Omnipotence : Ziz is very powerfull and is surpassed only by the Primordial Beings . ** Master of Purgatory Physiology : Ziz is a Master of Purgatory. *** Super Strength : Ziz is the third strongest entity in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them and The Beast corrupted him quickly . *** Super Speed : Ziz can move extremely fast . *** Super Stamina : Ziz needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Ziz lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . ** Conversion : Ziz is able to convert humans into Masters of Purgatory . ** Power Absorbtion : Ziz can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . ** Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . ** Flight :'' ''Ziz is able to fly . ** Purgatory Manipulation : Ziz can manipulate and shape Purgatory with few efforts . ** Aerokinesis : Ziz can manipulate, generate and shape any gazs . Weaknesses * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . * Seraphims : Even if they have to be all against him to kill him, Ziz is still vulnerable to his older siblings . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Ziz because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . Other * 'Purgatory Seals''' : Ziz can be trapped by the Purgatory Seals, he, however, keep almost all his powers inside . Category:Masters of Purgatory Category:Strongests of Specie